Wither
Summary The Wither is a floating, three-headed powerful boss mob, and is the second boss mob to be added to Minecraft after the Ender Dragon. It can be summoned by Steve via placing three Wither Skulls on top of Soul Sand in a T pattern. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, possibly 8-B Name: Wither Origin: Minecraft Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown (Summoned by player) Classification: Undead Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Force Shield, Regeneration (At least Mid), Can fire exploding wither skulls, Can see invisible beings, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon 3-4 Wither Skeletons when close to defeat), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Vexes), Corrosion Inducement (Via Wither Effect), Resistance to Status Effects (Includes Bad Luck manipulation, poison, blinding, corrosion, Magic, gravity and statistics debuff), Fire, Attacks from Undead beings (Practically immune to attacks from undeads on its level) and BFR (Cannot be forcibly teleported), Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level (Can trade blows with the Ender Dragon and Steve, can casually break down obsidian, which is immune to attacks from the Ender Dragon). Can ignore durability with the Wither effect (Targets affected by it will slowly wither and decompose away) and possibly via Blue Wither Skull (While its exact mechanics are unknown, it can destroy material much stronger than its own attack strength. However, it cannot damage objects on the level of a Command Block or Bedrock) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic 'combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Steve) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Comparable to Steve) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, possibly City Block Class Durability: At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level (Can easily survive its own attacks). Regeneration and magic immunity makes it hard to kill. Stamina: Unlimited Range: Hundreds of meters by flying and throwing explosive heads, possibly Multi-universal (The sound it produces spreads through the whole infinite worlds of Minecraft) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Healing magic can harm or kill the Wither. It will lose its ability to fly higher than the target after reaching mid-life Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wither Skull: Projectiles in the form of skulls are shot at the opponent. They fly in straight line and aren't affected by gravity. On impact, they explode and give to everyone caught in the radius the Wither Effect. * Blue Wither Skull: A special kind of Wither Skull. Unlike normal ones, they treat every material as having durability equal to that of wood, making it easy to destroy even the toughest materials. * Dash: If a Wither is severely damaged, it will sometimes use the dash attack which destroys all material and hurts anything in its way. * Crunch: If the Wither finds itself in a tight spot, it will use a "crunch" attack, which will shatter any matter in a radius of about two meters around it. * Wither Effect: A type of poison afflicted by the Wither Skulls. Targets affected by it will slowly wither and decompose away. This affects even undeads who are otherwise unaffected by regular poison and inorganic beings such as the Iron Golem or Snow Golem Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Ender Dragon (Minecraft) The Ender Dragon's Profile Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) Shigeo's profile (Both were High 8-C. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Death Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Skeletons Category:Tier 8